How is this possible?
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: After a strange day of events, Holly and Gemma wind up in a world of confusion, vampires, and homework. What will happen when they finally meet the Cullen's? OC/OC.
1. Sun and Moon

Holly's POV-

My eyes opened and I looked up, seeing my white ceiling. It was so boring, bland, unlike my walls, which were a light blue with neon yellow lines. I loved it too death.

"Holly you up?" My sister Annie asked, coming into my bedroom.

"Um, does it look like it?" She glared at me and left, humphing like the prep she is. Stupid preppy sister.

Groaning loudly, I stretched, sitting up and jumping out of my bed. My closet was filled with awesome clothing and I quickly pulled out my yellow hoodie, black skinny jeans and tank, converse, and last but not least, my bumble bee socks. I just loved bumble bees. When I was full dressed, and hair brushed, I jogged down stairs, seeing Gemma waiting. She was my best friend. She was about too chow into a pile of chocolate pancakes, her face carnivorous with hunger. Before she could take a bite I swiped her fork away and grabbed her plate, leaving her in a daze.

"What the hell?" I laughed, smirking at her.

"You fail child, go eat glass" She started too laugh and my mother chuckled, giving her another plate. Before you could blink she was eating them, almost chugging. God, eat much? Biting into my pancake, I smiled and groaned, savoring the taste of chocolate. Yummy yummy chocolate. In about a minute I had finished, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Pig" My mother muttered and I smiled sweetly at her, grabbing Gemma's hand and running upstairs.

"What should we do now?"

"Lets see, we haven't walked around town yet" I pointed at her.

"Ooo! Lets do that!" She laughed and looked in my closet, pulling at her hoodie she always kept here. It was white with neon pink and blue stripes on it. Perfect.

"Okay, lets go" We ran downstairs, jumping on the last step and slamming the door closed. It was cool outside as we walked, and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I got a text. Pulling out my cell, I checked the text and found it was from a stranger. What the?

"Come too the skate park" It said and I put my cell back, looking up too Gemma.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, but they said meet at the skate park. Let's go" We raced down the street, crossing over too the regular park, then walked down too the skate park. We were breathing harshly when we were done. A guy sat on a bench with his hood up, and he waved for us too come over.

"I think that's him" She pointed too him.

"Wow, I didn't know that"

"You don't have too be mean"

"I'm sorry Gem" She nodded, and took off running towards the guy, leaving me standing there. I ran after her and then we were in front of him, breathing harshly still.

"Holly, Gemma"

"Do we know you?"

"No, but I know you" He smiled. "I have a proposition for you"

"What kind?"

"I hear you like The Twilight saga"

"Ya, and?"

"I can make that happen. I mean, you go in the books" Was this guy crazy, did he actually believe he could do that?

"You have just wasted four minuets of my life, bye" I started too talk away, pulling Gemma alone with me.

"Wait!" I stopped, turning around.

"What?" I snapped.

"I can prove its true! Just give me a second" I rolled my eyes and stayed where I was. Then out of nowhere a book was in his hand, the title **Sun and Moon**.

"What is that?" My eyes scanned the cover and I cracked my knuckles, walking back towards him.

"It's the next book, if you allow me, you can be in it."

"Okay, okay, why would you even do that, what's in it for you?"

"You can just owe me a favor down the line." He handed me the book. "Look through it and say the spell tonight, I'll do the rest"

With that he disappeared, and I had a blaring head ache. "What do we do?" Gemma asked, looking at the book too.

"What he said." I pauses, breathing in deeply. "We say the spell tonight"

_**~ ~ ~ ~That night ~ ~ ~ ~ **_

Popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth, I opened up the book, muting the TV. The pages were blank.

"What crap is this?" I asked Gemma, who just shook her head, eating some skittles. Turning all the pages, I started too fuming, almost ripping them. _I knew it._ Then, finally, on the last page, it said some weird words.

"Here I say,

I wish I was

In a book,

The Twilight saga."

All of the sudden there was a screeching noise, and everything was spinning. "Gemma!" I grabbed for her hand, and are fingers intertwined.

Then everything was black.


	2. We Meet Dr Cullen

Ugh. I tried too lift my head but was met with a blinding pain, shooting up my skull. My hand flew too my head and I started too rub it, trying too extinguish the ache._ Fuck, that hurts_.

"Holly" Someone muttered, and I groaned, waving at them lazily with my hand. _Go away, let me sleep in peace_.

"Holly" It said again, and I opened my eyes, looking into golden ones. Wait, golden? That means it happened. I'm in the Twilight saga. But where's Gemma? I sat up and looked around me, seeing an already awake Gemma, her arm in a cast, watching some show on the TV.

"I see your awake, your step mother will be so relieved" The doctor, who I assumed was Carlisle said, and walked out of the room, leaving me too ponder the word mother. Mother, who could that be?

"Holly, your awake"

"Um, duh?" She glared but then smiled, squealing a little.

"Did you notice his eyes?"

"I did, I think that's Carlisle"

"Me too, OMG" Then Dr. Cullen came back in, a woman with light brown hair and a warm smile on her face.

"You can get dressed now, when your finished you can leave. Before though you need too sign some papers"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" He smiled a warm smile at the woman and left, probably too help someone else.

"Here, get changed quickly" She handed me some clothes and then Gemma some and left.

_What is it with people leaving?_

"You go first" I nodded and got up from the hospital bed, stepping onto the cold, tile floor. It stung the pads of my feet but I ignored it, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. The fabric felt soft against my fingers as I pulled the T-shirt on, reading the words **Young & Reckless**. Then I slid on the skinny jeans, smiling as I looked at them on me. Perfect fit. Lastly was the rainbow colored slip on's, which I gladly put on. When I was done I unlocked the door and walked out, letting Gemma go in. Sighing again, I walked out of the room, and into the waiting room. There I met my so called 'step mother' and she handed me a gray hoodie, which I gladly slid on. It felt soft against my skin, and I smiled up at her, earning a smile back.

"I finished all the paper work" I nodded, and then Gemma came out, her eyes glued on me. "Lets go you two, we have too make dinner" _Whatever is going on here, I like it._ We walked out the sliding doors of the hospital, met with gray clouds of wherever we we, and drips of rain floated too the asphalts in splashes.

"Where are we?" Gemma asked, and I smacked her, glaring. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Ole Mobile Alabama, don't you remember? We moved her about a week ago, and you crashed your car." I nodded, looking into her brown eyes.

"That's why my arm is broken" _Gemma could be so clueless sometimes. _We stopped at a black car, getting in, me and Gemma sitting in the back while Mom had the front. _Mom, the word sounded weird too me_. Mom started up the car and we sped off, and I quickly fell asleep.

Dreaming of golden eyes.


	3. Sleep, Must Sleep Now!

I awoke too the sound of sizzling, and I opened my eyes, seeing chicken on a grill. Over it was mom, Gemma beside her helping. _Why am I the one always asleep?_ I sat up, seeing I was on a couch, and tore off my hoodie. Walking over too them, I liked my lips, smelling the food. _Yummy._ "Good afternoon Holly, nice too see you awake" I nodded at a smiling mom, getting handed a plate of chicken. "Go eat you two, I need too go check on the neighbors cat. There out of a business trip and there cat likes too run away" She left quickly after that and I followed Gemma upstairs, into a plain room with two beds.

This must be are bedroom.

"Were starting school tomorrow" What?

"What, school? You have too be kidding me. Homework in are dream world" She smiled, biting into a piece of her chicken.

"At least we'll see the Cullen's, Renesmee and Jacob will be there too. I can't wait!" She ate another piece of her chicken, and I sighed, wow I sigh a lot. Starting too eat my chicken, I gulped down some milk that was in the bedside table, and then kept on eating, tasting the grilled food. I finished in five seconds, and suddenly felt tired, very very tired. Gemma took my plate down stairs, and my eyes started too droop, breaths shallower.

_Sleep. Must sleep, now_.

I didn't let myself sleep though, because for one I was in my clothes, and two I needed too say goodnight too Gemma. I sat up and jumped out of bed, tripping my way too the dresser by the closet. I pulled out a black tank top and gray short shorts, putting them on quickly and leaving my clothes a disarray on the floor. _Sleep_. Gemma came in again, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked.

"Sleepy?" I just nodded, murmuring a goodnight as I fell into a dreamless sleep, lightly snoring.


End file.
